I Won't Be Alone
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Beauty and the beast, Klaroline fic No matter how much Klaus pushed people away, he never wanted to be alone. Unfortunately for Caroline she was one whom he wanted to not be alone with.
1. Chapter 1

**A Klaroline Beauty and The Beast fic I hope you like it! :) **

**Chapter One**

She had left with a fiery rage, but by the time she arrived at the Mikaelson mansion it had died down, and she was now a nervous wreck. All she wanted to do was get Tyler back. Turns out psycho evil original hybrids got pretty pissed when you try and break sire bonds with them.

Caroline stepped up to the porch and to the door, she took a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door. No one came. She grabbed the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She swung it open and her eyes darted around the empty room, before she took a couple steps inside. "Hello?" She called cautiously. Klaus must have left.

She heard a noise and sped towards it. Finding herself in a dark cellar she sighed. She rolled her eyes, of course Klaus would go all medieval, locking people up in dusty dark cellars.

"Caroline?" She heard Tyler's voice, barely a whisper.

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed running toward him, kneeling down next to him, inspecting the strength of the shackles around his wrists and ankles. "I'm gonna get you out of here don't worry."

"Caroline, no. You have to leave, Klaus is-" He stopped suddenly looking up with wide eyes.

"Hello, love." She jumped turning around and falling into the wall when she heard his crisp british accent behind her. His smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a smoldering glare. "You shouldn't have come here."

Caroline stood from the ground and glared up at him. "Let Tyler go and I'll leave."

He squinted, smirking again slightly as his eyes ran over her body, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "I will let Tyler go on one condition."

She was suddenly full of hope and he could see it in her eyes when they darted to his face. "What condition?" She asked warily.

He grabbed her fore arm and pulled her towards him, he frowned when he felt her flinch away. "You stay here with me, and in exchange I'll let your little boyfriend go." He said calmly gesturing to Tyler's beaten body with his head. She felt as though all the oxygen in the room had disappeared. She couldn't just let Tyler die here, let him be tortured. She had to save him...he would do the same for her. She knew that because she could here him telling her to say no, in the background.

She blinked away the tears before looking back at Klaus. "Fine." She said not looking him in the eye. "Now let him go."

Klaus smirked and pulled a key from his pocket, walking over to Tyler he unlocked the chains and Tyler rubbed his wrists weakly, struggling to stand up. "Get out." Klaus ordered.

Tyler only growled. "You can't keep her here!" Caroline was looking at the floor, she could not look at him.

Klaus only chuckled, before throwing Tyler into the wall, holding him by his throat. "Leave, now." He compelled, before dropping him. Tyler quickly made his way out of the room in a daze. Smiling Klaus turned back to Caroline, who's eyes were still on her feet.

"Come on, love. I'll show you to your room." He said placing a hand on her back and ushering her upstairs.

-;-

He opened the door to a room that must have been Rebekah's old room,judging from the bright purple wallpaper. Caroline didn't say anything just walked into the room, as Klaus confirmed her previous theory.

"This was Rebekah's room, you can borrow some of her clothes until I can make arrangements to get the things from your home." She sighed, well it could be worse...somehow. "Dinner is at seven." He told her walking towards the door.

"I'm not hungry." She said harshly, her back to him.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist turning her around. "I didn't ask." He snarled.

He let go of her and then he was gone, shutting the door as he left.

Now that she was alone she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began to cry freely into the pillows of the bed. She just gave her forever to a man who can't die. No getting out of this one...

**-;-**

**So what did you guys think? Please leave me a review! Also follow me on tumblr _klarolinedrabblerequests_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finished, finally! Sorry it took me so long! Anyway here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it! :) **

**Chapter Two**

Caroline woke up the next morning to a painful burning on her skin. She let out a yelp as she jumped from the bed, as far from the windows as possible. She didn't even notice Klaus was in the room until she heard the soft chuckle coming from the doorway.

"What the hell?" She shrieked from the dark corner of the room where she was pressing herself against the wall trying to avoid the familiar sting of the sun on her skin.

"Well I didn't want you trying to run away I figured taking your ring would prevent that, at least for today." He smiled, and sauntered over to the curtains on the window closing them tightly before turning around to see the best glare she could muster. "That's adorable."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't do that."

He was in front of her suddenly and her instincts were telling her to run away, sadly the wall and his hands that were placed on each side of her head made that slightly impossible.

"I can do what I want." He said seriously, before smirking. "And if showering you with cheesy compliments is what I want to do, then I will do just that."

Caroline was squirming uncomfortable at his sudden closeness, causing him to roll his eyes and reluctantly take a few steps back. "Breakfast is almost done," He stopped and looked her up and down to see she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Get changed and then come and join me." Opening the door he glanced back and smirked at the face she was making at him when his back was turned. She was so childish, and he found it hilarious.

-;-

Caroline had taken her time getting dressed, and was now making her way down the stairs in a pair of light blue jeans and black cartigan with a grey tank top underneath. She could here Klaus sigh exaggeratedly from what she assumed was the dinning room. Probably due to the fact that she had spent around two hours getting ready. Most of that time was spent talking to herself in the mirror.

She stepped into the room to see him sitting at a regular sized circular oak table, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. For some odd reason she had pictured some rediculously long table with like fifteen spots where she sat on one end and he sat on the opposite.

"Something funny?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

Snapping back to reality she sighed. "Nope."

He made a disgruntled sound, then motioning to the food with his head he spoke in an even more disgruntled tone. "Your food is probably cold by now."

Caroline looked down at the eggs and sausage that were most deffinitly cold. "Hmmm..." She hummed softly before standing up. "I'm not really hungry anyways." He was about to protest when the front door burst open and a soaking wet Rebekah came in.

"Nik!" Rebekah screamed. "It's raining and my car broke down! I have been calling you all mor- " She stopped mid sentence when she saw Caroline. "Caroline? What are you doing here?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ask _him_." She said gesturing towards him with her index finger accusingly.

Klaus grinned, his eyes not leaving Caroline as he spoke to Rebekah. "Caroline here has agreed to be my prisoner. She's not doing a very good job of it though." He said it teasingly, but Caroline was sure she heard a lingering threat in there somewhere and she had to repress a shudder.

Rebekah frowned. "Really Nik? Do you have that much trouble finding a girlfriend, you had to kidnap one?" She taunted, and smiled when she saw his smirk disappear and turn into a glare. Caroline couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Klaus stood up from his chair and pushed it towards the table before storming out of the room. He wasn't exactly afraid of Caroline going anywhere, she would burst into flames the second she stepped through the doorway.

Rebekah looked down at the food. "I'm famished, that any good."

Caroline shook her head. "It's been sitting there for a good hour and a half."

"I see." Rebekah said making her way to the kitchen. "Do you want anything well I'm at it?" She called from the next room.

"Uh...some toast?" Caroline was surprised Rebekah would actually do anything that would possibly make Caroline's life easier, even if it _was _as small as making some toast.

-;-

**Okay so did you like it, dislike it, hate it, hate me for making you wait so long, whichever way you feel leave me a review and let me know! :) Also follow me on tumblr **_**Klarolinedrabblerequests**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you're all probably either angry I didn't update or forgot about this fics existence entirely, but the tumblr peoples have been wanting me to update and I've begun to feel badly. :( Also I re-read it and I kinda like it now. :P**

**Chapter Three**

Rebekah was looking suspiciously at Caroline's outfit every once and a while as she cooked. Until finally Caroline confessed. "Yes, they're your clothes! ...Klaus said I could borrow them..." She said shrugging uncomfortably. "I don't have any of my things here yet."

Rebekah frowned. "What exactly did I miss? I was only gone for a week. How did Nik coerce you into being a Prisoner in that little time?" She asked, flipping the eggs that she began to make after toast was decidedly not enough.

Sighing, Caroline took a seat at the counter stool spinning in a couple circles. "I-I don't even know." She groaned stopping and throwing her head on the marble surface. "He had...Tyler and..." Stopping suddenly she looked up at Rebekah who had her back facing Caroline as she cooked. "-and you don't actually care." She finished with a light laugh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You are not as smart as I thought you were Caroline. I thought you too clever to fall for one of my brothers schemes."

"Yeah...apparently not." Her voice was teasing, but her face was morose. Rebekah already had a truck full of unpleasant brothers to deal with, she didn't need any more self-loathing in her house, she would have to do _something _about Caroline's mood sometime.

"Caroline." A voice called from the hallway that led to the kitchen. Eyes shifting toward the sound, Caroline found Klaus standing there a solemn look on his face, though that was not exactly out of the usual.

"Yes?" She snipped in a rather icy tone, that in all honesty angered him. He kept himself composed besides the fact every word she spoke either evoked one strong emotion or another from him.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked waving her over to him.

She slightly 'hmphed' and turned her head towards the food that was almost done now. "I'm eating."

A low snarl escaped his throat, though he didn't move from the spot in the hallway. "I wasn't asking." He said slowly and quietly, calmly. Too calmly if you asked Caroline, it was very calm-before-the-storm, and it terrified her a bit as she stood and went to meet him at the doorway.

He smiled tad as he saw she was finally obeying his orders. He could see the slight fear in her eyes, which he couldn't pretend didn't excite him in one way or another. When she was in arms reach his hand snatched her arm and yanked her from the room swiftly, getting an exasperated sigh from Rebekah.

"Let go." Caroline complained with a grimace as he pulled painfully on her forearm, leading her to god knows where. _The dungeon_, thought Caroline, _he's going to chain me up in the dungeon, great._

He yanked her into a room she hadn't seen before, though it looked slightly perfect. He smiled at her reaction to the room. "This is your new room." He began almost forgetting why he had grabbed her from the kitchen in the first place, suddenly his face became hard and angry. "I understand that you may not want to be here Caroline. But we have a deal, and I have been more than accommodating towards you especially considering you're a Prisoner. I would appreciate it if you could show me just a little respect."

She scoffed. "Respect? You kidnapped my boyfriend than forced me to stay here with you if I wanted him alive. In my experience you don't give those people respect."

Before she knew what was happening Klaus had her pinned against the wall his fangs right at her throat. "In my experience," He hissed. "Prisoners who don't follow by the rules...get punished."

She whimpered as she could feel his fangs on her neck, not quite peircing the skin. "Le-let me go." She demanded, though it came out more as a plea, eliciting a smirk from Klaus.

"Now, sweetheart," He started, ignoring her words. "Are you going to behave or..." His teeth grazed across her skin. "Am I going to have to _teach_ you to behave?" He frowned feeling her actually shaking with fear.

"Get away from me." She spoke through gritted teeth. He had to admire her, even when she was so obviously terrified she managed to still be defiant. He pulled back smiling at her, yet it was still threatening somehow.

"Next time, Caroline, I will not be so lenient." He told her walking toward the door. "I'll come and get you around noon, for now you should become familiar with your new home." Klaus smirked closing the door swiftly behind him. "What do you want?" He asked Rebekah who had apparently been standing on the other side of the door.

"I want to know why she's here? I dislike Caroline just as much as the next person, but Klaus you can't just keep her here like a prisoner."

Klaus turned and walked away from her saying. "It's none of your buisness what I do with Caroline, Rebekah."

-;-

"Come on, Caroline." Klaus said knocking lightly on the door to her new room. "Come down for lunch." He sighed when there was no response before speaking again, more firmly. "I'll be downstairs, if you're not there in twenty minutes I will have to rethink your sleeping arrangements."

Caroline shuddered, what did that mean exactly? "I'll be down in a moment." She replied finally in a disgusted tone.

Satisfied, Klaus smirked leaving her to whatever it was she was doing before he interrupted. He was making his way down the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. With a raise of his eyebrows he flew down the last few steps and threw the door open. There stood Tyler Lockwood in all his furious glory.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"No hello, how are you Klaus?" Klaus asked sarcastically, infuriating the hybrid even more. "You should leave now, before I lose my temper." His lips formed a smirk, but his eyes said the threat was anything but feigned.

Relenting Tyler's eyebrows knitted together, just at that moment Klaus heard Caroline's footsteps at the stairs. _This should be fun_, he thought. "Please I just want to see her."

Caroline recognized Tyler's voice immediately, her eyes darted around the room until she found the two standing at the door way, without thinking she ran at him. "Tyler?"

She hadn't even thought about the sun until Klaus grabbed her arm pulling her back. When she looked up at him with a pleading expression he only shook his head. "Did you forget about your reaction to the sun, love?"

Her eyes met the bare hand that usually held her ring. "Right." She muttered softly, instead just settling for staring.

Tyler couldn't help himself as he took an involintary step toward her, but as soon as he did a scream rang out through the house, and it took him a moment to see it was Caroline screaming. Her skin sizzled as she fell to the ground, Klaus pulling her out of the sun after a moment.

Grinning up at Tyler Klaus answered his questioning eyes with a simple. "That's what happens everytime you take step toward her Tyler. I don't think you want to try that again."

His eyes met Caroline's, who seemed to be just begging him to leave. "Go." Caroline said sadly, as Klaus pulled her off the ground and to her feet. Smiling Klaus placed a chaste kiss on the top of Caroline's forward. Eliciting a growl from Tyler.

"Fine." He said finally, turning from the porch and stomping away. He would get Caroline back if it was the last thing he did.

"Come along love." Klaus smiled pulling her now weak form toward the dinning table.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hmmm?" Was all he said as he set pulled out the chair for her and took his own seat at the table.

"Why did you do that?" She repeated with no elaborating.

"Because I wanted him to leave." He replied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"No. Why did you do _that_? You could have told him to leave, slammed the door in his face, hurt him, but instead you hurt me. Why?"

"What are you getting at, Caroline?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"That I'm afraid." Was all she said, yes Caroline liked to put up a strong front, but she couldn't let this go on. If he actually 'fancied' her like he said he did he wouldn't be trying to hurt her at every turn, she had to know that he knew that she wasn't fooled.

His eyes met hers immediately and if she hadn't known any better she would have thought she saw remorse there.

Clearing her throat she spoke again. "I just wanted you to know I'm not fooled by you."

-;-

**What do you think? Do you like it? I'm not so sure it's any good... :\ I don't know... anywho I hope you enjoy it thanks for reading, please review, good, bad, or evil, all reviews are accepted ;) Follow me on tumblr I got a new url now **_**myklausy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Caroline laid on the ground in the middle of her room on the hardwood floor just staring intently at the ceiling, like if she looked at it long enough it would give her the answers she needed. Was she even asking the right questions?

She didn't have much time to ponder on it as the next moment the door to her room was opening, which bothered her in a strange way. Not only did he take her hostage, but he couldn't at least knock before entering. "What?" She hissed from the floor avoiding looking in his direction.

He didn't speak, which she had to admit frightened her a little bit, as she heard his footsteps come closer to her. She clamped her eyes shut to keep herself from looking at him, childish maybe, but she didn't care. When he finally stop she could sense his foot right next to her head.

"What?" She repeated in slightly less threatening tone than she intended it to be, only to hear him sigh in response.

Before she knew what was happening he had scooped her up into his arms, finally getting Caroline's eyes to fly open as she watched him warily lift her towards the bed. "What are you doing?" She squealed squirming in his arms.

"It's almost midnight, Caroline, you should go to sleep." He said flatly, unaffected by her protests. He seemed somewhat distant ever since dinner, she thought maybe something she said had gotten to him, or he was deciding wether or not to kill her. She could never tell with Klaus.

She watched warily as he pulled back the covers to her bed and set her down, gently. "Goodnight, love." He whispered, turning around and hitting the light switch before closing the door behind him.

Staring disgruntedly at the door she yelled to him, "Your mood swings are annoying!" Frowning at his lack of response she pulled the covers over herself and turned to her side on the bed with a 'hmph'. It wasn't long until she was fast asleep.

Klaus sat on the outside of her door, just listening to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Closing his eyes he sighed, as he too fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

-;-

"Tyler?" He heard his mothers voice call softly from the door. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She was obviously concerned, but what was he supposed to say?

So he just shook his head. Telling her nothing. What was he supposed to tell everyone else?

'Oh, yeah I just let my girlfriend take my place as a psychopathic evil hybrids prisoner. He's kinda got a crush on her too, so maybe he won't kill her.' He flipped around on his bed pressing his face into his pillow. He was supposed to be able to protect her, not leave her with Klaus.

Why did he have to be so weak? He should be stronger than that, but he had no defenses when it came to Klaus. He was older, stronger, faster, smarter. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't save her. There was nothing he could've done. He took comfort in that fact, he had done everything he could.

It wasn't his fault.

-;-

Caroline woke, quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, being that she was not in the mood to deal with an angry Klaus. She figured she should be down for breakfast before he came to her door to complain about it.

Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the day, she opened the door.

Surprisingly Klaus was not awake yet. How did she know this? He collapsed onto the floor of her bedroom as soon as the door opened. Had he fallen asleep outside her door? Why?

Frowning she kneeled down beside him, jumping a little when his eyes shot open.

"Oh, um, Caroline." He cleared his throat sitting up quickly. "I must have- I should...breakfast." With those jumbled sentences he stood up, quickly walking away from where Caroline sat staring bewilderdly after him.

Picking herself up off the ground after a long moment, Caroline made her way down to the dinning room where Klaus sat, staring holes into the plate of food in front of him. "Something wrong?" She asked, shaking him out of whatever trance he was in.

"N-no. Just...thinking." He answered quietly. Shrugging she took a seat next to him before he began to speak again. "I-I apologize."

She almost dropped her fork, looking up at him with raised eyebrows as if to say 'excuse me?'

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you...though I do stick with my earlier words that I could be treating you much worse, but I could also treat you much better. A-and I do want to." His eyes didn't leave his plate as he spoke, but she knew he was being as sincere as Klaus could ever be.

So she nodded, though she knew he couldn't see that. "Th-thank you." She whispered, jabbing at her food.

**-;-**

**Do you guys think Klaus is actually going to treat her better, or will his temper get the best time find out next time on, I won't be alone. But seriously thanks for reading please review, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Follow me on tumblr if you'd like **_**myklaroline**_** :) **


End file.
